


Терапевтические носки Джеймса Барнса

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, softly_play



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, knitting pattern, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: У него нет чёткой схемы, только примерный порядок действий, меняющийся каждый раз.





	Терапевтические носки Джеймса Барнса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [James Barnes' Therapy Socks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614473) by [historymiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss). 



> Курсивом выделена фраза, написанная у автора на русском.

**Материалы:**

– чулочные спицы 6 мм  
– гарусная пряжа  
– игла для пряжи  
– печаль  
– затяжное чувство отстранённости от реального мира  
– выпивка

**Описание работы:**

Набрать 40 петель  
Не стоит напрягаться и пересчитывать  
Распределить поровну на три спицы  
40 не делится на три  
_Ёб твою мать_  
Неважно, никто не узнает  
Замкнуть  
Как замкнуть это в круг…  
Набрать дополнительную петлю и провязать её вместе с крайней на спице  
Скромная улыбка победителя  
СЕРЬЁЗНОЕ ЛИЦО  
Вязать резинкой 2 лиц. х 2 изн., пока не устанешь жить  
Лицевые  
Лицевые целую вечность  
Так достаточно?  
Лучше бы было достаточно, чёрт их побери  
Приложить к своей ноге  
Блядь  
Лицевые снова, лицевые бесконечно  
А сейчас достаточно?  
Неважно, растянется  
20 лиц., повернуть, 20 изн., пока пятка не станет квадратной  
О-о-о да, вы только полюбуйтесь на эту пятку  
10 лиц., 2 петли с наклоном, 1 лиц., повернуть  
2 изн., 2 изн. вместе, 1 изн., повернуть  
4 лиц., 2 петли с наклоном, 1 лиц., повернуть  
6 изн., 2 изн. вместе, повернуть  
Повторять, пока все боковые петли не закончатся  
Почувствовать себя умным, пригрозить заколоть Бартона спицами за насмешки над девчачьим рукоделием  
Набрать по 10 петель по боковым краям пятки, подобрать лицевые и оставшиеся петли пятки, научить Стива новым матюкам  
Провязывать боковые петли по две с правой стороны и убавлять с левой по петле на каждом кругу, пока не останется сорок петель или около того, я вам кто, чёртова мамочка  
Вязать лицевыми, пока не устанешь от вязания, жизни, Вселенной, вечного притворства, что ты Баки Барнс, хотя на самом деле ты оружие и инструмент и хочешь скормить Сэму Уилсону, предложившему всю эту хрень, его собственные дурацкие крылья  
Или пока не довяжешь носок до большого пальца  
Уменьшать носочек так же, как пятку, пока не останется 10 петель  
Закрыть этих плохих парней, о-о-о да  
Вспомнить, что нужно сделать второй носок  
Решить вместо этого посидеть на крыше с выпивкой


End file.
